


Ichabod Crane Finds a Fleshlight [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Inspired by Twitter, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, fleshlight, pretty much what it says on the tin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Ichabod Crane Finds a Fleshlight" by Unpretty."The future is terrifying."





	Ichabod Crane Finds a Fleshlight [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts), [Unpretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ichabod Crane Finds a Fleshlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047643) by [Unpretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty). 



Length: 4:57  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ichabod%20crane%20finds%20a%20fleshlight.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ichabod%20crane%20finds%20a%20fleshlight%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for analise010!! I hope you enjoy this bit of silliness. HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYYY!!! Thanks to Unpretty for having bp! Also using a cheat to swap "fairy tales" for "<10 minutes long" for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
